


Anon's World

by CanonAnon



Category: Transformers
Genre: Hostage holding, Mention of Kidnapping, Minor Torture Mention, Multi, Other, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonAnon/pseuds/CanonAnon
Summary: The lifestory of Anon, at different stages.





	1. Fieldtrip gone horribly wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life of Anon!

"Do I hear... steps on the roof? In space?"  
Ratchet called out from the Radar-station, staring baffled at the ceiling above him.  
There were, in fact footsteps heard above the chaos family, (As Radioactive lovingly called them) On their roadtrip trough space.  
They'd encountered a wormhole, and to the excitement of Wheeljack, entered it.  
It had been only a few hours since they'd arrived at this nebula filled spot, when a few loud crashes echoed trough the walls. At first they were dismissed at debree, but when they stayed constitent, other options had to be asessed.

The whole family had their weapons cocked, even Ratchet, ready to battle whatever might come their way. The vault to the outside was broken open, and the invaders stepped inside. The whole room went silent as they drew closer. The family was static with anticipation, and then the door swung open with a loud bang, knocking energoncans to the ground.

Two tall, slim figures were in the doorway, hidden by vapor. As they stepped into the light, the buffer one of the two let out a small gasp, and called out.  
"I told you my readings were correct! I told you!" And twisted it's neck around to the one behind him, it's features and build eerily similiar to somebody of the crew.  
"You really sure? Because last time-" They stopped in their tracks as they gazed upon Anon, mask on, blades pointed towards them.

"Brother!" The Bot now gushed, eyes wide with relief as they stepper closer.

"Uh.. who?" Anon cut the silence, unsure who these intruders were referring to.  
"Uuh... you Uncle??" Atlas hissed from the back, thouroughly bewildered that Anon couldn't see that a splitting image of him was standing infront of him.

"Uh... look, I'm sorry.. whoever you might be, but I have no memories of my past life, so.."  
Anon didn't know how to feel. He couldn't deny that the intruders who had invited themselves in were of his kind and kin, but he didn't feel anything. He didn't know who exactly they were,  he could guess from the conversation that one of them was a brother. For so long he felt guilt of being on earth, without even trying to find out if others were searching for him. He had no clue where to even search for, as nobody had ever seen anyone like him before.  
Long had he dreamed of finding his old home, but he soon forgot about after meeting Wheeljack and the others. He had made peace with the fact that he'll never get his old life or memories back, or even know of any old family he had.

But now, these two bots were standing infront of him, opening a chance for him to see his old home. A pang in his chest started to make it's arrival clear, was it fear? Heartbreak? He couldn't decide. Everything was topsy turby. He loved his new family dearly, cherished every moment he had with them.  
But now, here he stood, torn between two worlds he could be a part of.

He was torn out of his thoughts as his apparant brother spoke up again.  
"Oh, that's okay! We could tell that your kidnappers have done horrible things to you! Wipin your memory, mutiliating you.." Their face fell as they gazed upon Anon's body, making the latter rather uncomfortable. Was something wrong with him? The rest of the gang stood rather awkwardly around them, unsure if they should speak up, or let this play out.

"Mutilate me?" Anon gasped, he'd never thought that they'd altered his body.

"Yes! They took away a few of your claws I see, and also altered your transportation modules.. nothing too major that we can't fix!  
Oh dear brother, Taoru, you have no idea how long we have been searching for you, they didn't steal you from our home, so we had difficulty finding out which vile creature took you.

But now all is well! We can finally bring you back, and we can now further use your database to create more of it!"

More words that he didn't understand. Claws? Was that what they called their digits?  
Anon tried to chip in, to say how sorry he was that he worried them to that extent, but flinched back at the last sentence, it releasing a lot of worry in his chasm.  Something about that didn't sit quite right with him.  
He could hear a snicker in the back from someone, probably finding his old given name hilarious. But there were other matters that were far more important to him.

"Woah, wait. I never said I'd go with you. I'm sorry to say, but I've found my family here. I am a part of their lives, my home doesn't belong with you anymore." It hurt him deeply having to say that, he was ruining the one chance of finding out who he truly was, but he didn't want to be uprooted from his family again, feeling lost and alone again. Panic started bubbling up in his throat, how would they react to this? Would they let them be, or would they throw a fit? He found the taller one quite unnerving, and the silence in the back didn't help to this very uncomfortable situation they were in.

Anon's biological brother sighed, and nodded.  
"We understand.. we kind of expected this to happen." They kindly looked at it him and then to the others.

Anon sighed with relief, smiling for the first time.  
"Thank you very much for understanding, I-"

He was cut off.

"So we're terribly sorry for what we are about to do."

The taller one of the intruders launched themselves in a flash to Anon, digging their claws into the side of his neck.  
A blood-curdling scream was cut short as Anon's limbs went limp, and he sagged in the grasp of the tall one.

The family immeaditly exploded with rage, most ran towards the taller bot that held Anon hostage.  The latter leaped back to Anon's brother, and nodded to him.  He smiled sweetly as he waved to the others as he uttered his last words.  
"See ya!"  
And then they were gone without a trace.

"Where are they?! What did they do to him?" Shouted Wheeljack, the first to speak, his optics frantically searching the area around him.

Ratchet was hurridly typing away on the monitor like projection infront of him, trying to find words to explain this to his conjunx.  
"I... I don't know. There's nothing near us at all!" Apologetic he worridly looked up at Wheeljack, who in turn slammed his fist against the wall.

The others were rushing to other rooms, Jet was repeatidly shouting for is Onkel, as were the others.


	2. A fieldtrip gone horribly wrong part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon's back! But at what expense?

Time flew by, even though it felt like millenia for some.

Just as Anon had mysteriously disappeared from the ship with his captors, their own ship had suddenly teleported back into their galaxy. With no way of heading knowing where'd they'd gone off to, they turned back home.  
Months went by as they searched for him.  
Soon a couple of the family couldn't search anymore with them as they either started carrying, or their sparkmates did.  
Which in turn mostly led to Wheeljack searching up signals in outer space, while Ratchet stayed back to take care of the rest. He knew he couldn't stop Wheeljack from searching, luckily he didn't do it as frequently as he had thought. Once a month perhaps he went out to look for him, the rest he stayed at home.  
Life had to go on. Guilt was a part of the daily life, a feeling that they may have been able to prevent this, had they'd not just been gawking at the situation. But other matters had to be attended to.

Ratchet hated seeing Wheeljack so distraught.   
He really did. He daren't say that his searching was hopeless, if Anon's biological family, as technological advanced they seemed to be, hadn't be able to find him then they certainly would never be able to.

Luckily, the new arrivals of sparklings set the family buzzing with a newfound happiness again, though Tungsten seemed to be more quiet than usual.

Wheeljack was yet again, out in the universe again. Ratched had bridged him to yet another galaxy, in the hope that someone recognized Anon's species. It was strange being by himself in his ship again, he'd gotten used to the presence of many bots. He was just about to enter the atmosphere of another largely populated planet when he recieved a request of a voice call from Ratchet.  
"Talk to me Sunshine, what's up?" Jackie sighed almost, not expecting anything worrying. Perhaps someone had just gotten their sparkling? He'd hoped not, he wouldn't want to miss that. 

"He's back, Wheeljack." Ratchet explained in a hush voice.

"Wha- Who's back? What're ya talkin' about?"  
Wheeljack sputtered, leaning forward, he was darn right hopeful he was correct in assuming he meant Anon. He was completely ignoring the tone of Ratchet's voice.

"Anon's back. He just appeared a few hours ago near us." Ratchet explained to him, an undertone of relief in his voice, knowing Wheeljack would be back safe.

"A few hours? And you're telling me now?!  
Bridge me back Ratch, now!" He demanded, ecstatic that miraculously, Anon was back.  
How and why, he'd soon learn.

"As you wish." The line was cut then, a few clicks later, the bridge appeared near him. Wheeljack hurridly steered his ship towards it, his mind exploding with questions, and excitement knowing Anon was back safe, and that he could stay home with his family again.

"Sunshine!" Wheeljack greeted Ratchet greeted his Conjunx cheerfully, pulling him into a hug and planting a kiss straight onto him. His Conjunx of course blushed flustered, but shook his head grasping controll of the situation again.  
"Ah uh, Wheeljack! Look, Anon is back, but I must warn you about his state of mind, he.." He tried to find words to explain with what had happened in the last hours.

"Look, I can imagine, but I just really want to see him." He quietly said, and had to give in when Wheeljack gave him a pitiful look.

"Okay, okay. Just, don't get personally offended when he doesn't react the way you thought he would."  
And with that, he brought him to the medibay.

Anon was set in a closed off room, sitting straightly on a recharge slab, staring out into a window.   
Wheeljack quietly walked in, and Anon leaped back as the door clicked open.  
"Woah, easy there! It's just me, you're fine." He tried to calm him down. 

Anon, sadly began stepping backwards, his entire body trembling as he stumbled back to the wall. "Please, no, stay back from me!" He sobbed, holding his arms protectively infront of himself.

Heartbroken he could only helplessly watch as his little brother quivered in fear at the mere presence of him. So he went back outside, closing off the door slowly.

Ratchet stood there, arms folded, and apologetically raised his opticridges at him.  
"I tried to warn you. I only told you he was here now because he calmed down enough. He haven't managed to talk to him properly."  
He sighed, and laid a servos on Wheeljacks shoulder comforting, as Jackie held his servos infront of his mouth, gobsmacked at what he had just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed!


	3. That time the orange ex appeared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon receives a not so wanted visit from someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause you can never have too many angsty ideas

It might as well had been an hallucination. In fact, he had them quite frequently. But of course today it wasn't one.

It was a busy night. Packed, but not overwhelming. Most of the guests were regulars, that ordered easy to prepare meals, for which Anon was quite thankful. That at least gave him the chance to interact with a few guests. It was a calm small talk, asking about the family and what-not. He let his optics wander over the guests, passing booths, stalls, an orange bot sitting alone one,-  
His body reacted before he even could register what he had seen. His conversation partner, understandably worried, asked him if everything was okay. 

Anon could only give a nervous chuckle as a reply, excusing himself to step outside. On his way he checked where he last saw him. The booth was empty. So it must've been a figment of his imagination. He wasn't even thinking of him, he hadn't in a long while.

Stepping outside was his biggest mistake. Only in the fresh air for maybe 10 seconds, an a sickly delighted voice called out from behind him.

"Anon." 

He forced himself to look at the bot he once thought he loved.

"Phillip." He dryly greeted him, trying to have as a relaxed stance as possible, wanting to downplay the sheer volume of thoughts screaming in his processor.

 

"Quite a name you've made for yourself darling." The orange bot hummed, nodding with an expression that only could be described as a begrudgingly praiseful.

Anon used to love listening to him and his praised. Now he just wanted him to be quiet. 

"What do you want here, Phillip?" Anon demanded, glaring at him with eyes squinted in mistrust.

"What, can't I see my conjunx?" He kept. Coming. closer. 

Anon did not like that at all, but he couldn't move.   
"We are no longer conjunx. Not in a long, long time." He slowly insisted, keeping his optics set on him. "You left me. Without a single explanation. What makes you think, you can come back here, with that stupid smug grin on your face, and telling me you come to "visit your conjunx?!" Rage boiling up more and more, bursting through his body, voice rising in volume he finally found all the words he never managed to say. Every word uttered actually made his frame feel more light.

Phillip seemed suprised. "Ah. Seems like you finally grew a-"

"No. Not another word. I'm not letting you belittle me, as if you are on some high horse. You are not to show your face near me, ever again. I've had it. I'm not your little social experiment, like you described in your wonderful little book. No, I did not buy or read it, but the commercials sure as pit sum it up clearly, hm? I'm not some joke to be laughed at. Leave, now, before I do something again that I'll regret." 

 

That... felt good to let out. All his emotions, grief, and sorrow from finding out Phillip wasn't coming back, and that everything that he'd been told were manipulative words to toy with his love.

 

Phillip, for once, was stunned. He looked at Anon, blinking slowly a few times, absoloutly calm.

Anon was practically vibrating with adrenaline.

"Alright." The orange mech shrugged. Primus, he really didn't care about Anon. Crossing his arms behind his back, he turned to leave. A few steps in, he halted.

"You know, I never saw your face properly. Should've kept the mask on." He coldly stated, smirking. Oh he knew fully well how to break him.

 

Once Phillip was gone, Anon did break.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will have mention of slight misuse of Anon so...


End file.
